


the shitpost folder

by mermaybelle



Category: Shitposting - Fandom
Genre: Gen, kill me, shitpost, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaybelle/pseuds/mermaybelle
Summary: what is this? my diary? yes that's kind of exactly what it is





	the shitpost folder

ah fuck i cant believe youve done this  
im really fucking tired its 12:30 am  
i'll sleep soon but ughhhhhghdhsyeydh  
um so hi my name is elle they/them or he/him idfc  
i love love love love LOVE dan avidan like i just,,, love him so much sorry he's mine  
so yeah im obsessed with game grumps and nsp and starbomb  
i also like love live and danganronpa and voltron and madoka magica and dragon maid and gravity falls  
you know somethings wrong when the amount of shows you have to watch gives you anxiety  
because i havent watched any of those things for a while  
i mean gravity falls is over and i watched all that but  
ugh still  
i also havent read a lot of homestuck like oh my god  
my favorite youtubers are game grumps (duh??) jacksfilms and smosh  
people have to stop leaving smosh?? like anthony was a while ago and i guess im ok with that but man  
lasercorn and sohinki  
i know theyll be there sometimes but  
damn  
i dont know how i feel about toaster ghost either  
like,, amy and pam are cute as hell (especially amy like i fucking love her hair) but ehhhh  
i already subbed but im not sure i'll be watching much or even if i'll stay subbed  
but i don't unsub people  
i should but i dont  
hey yknow maybe i'll make a list of songs i like  
because,, i love music  
i make music too! but everything i do is on mobile so idk how i'd share it  
i make art too and i wanna be a voice actor but my voice fucking sucks  
im also young,, i dont like to say my age but im under 14  
like 15 is the age where people get older than teens  
idk its like between adulthood and teenagehood  
uh thats a word right  
alright im sleeping  
hope you dont mind this shitty new fucking diary i put on here  
this isnt even what this website was made for  
ok bye


End file.
